


30 Days of Smut - Day 24 : Kink - Cross dressing

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [24]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's drag is special</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut - Day 24 : Kink - Cross dressing

Adam doesn’t do drag - not in the way most people think of drag, anyway. He doesn’t stuff. He doesn’t tuck. He likes the equipment he has. He’s comfortable with it, and he doesn’t want to trade it for anything else. He doesn’t want boobs or a vagina, not even the illusion of them. He doesn’t want a cinched waist or curvy hips. He’s proud of his dick, and even the thought of hiding it away makes him cringe.

But he loves the whole concept of _pretty_. He likes feeling pretty sometimes. He likes the softness and warmth of being pretty. He wears pretty with a sense of pampered vulnerability, and maybe just a hint of entitlement. There’s a sas and a swagger in his pretty. He likes being taken care of, but he makes sure that everyone knows that he can still take care of himself.

He likes seeing a different side of himself when he dresses in drag. He thinks it helps bring out different parts of his personality that normally stay just under the surface. Like being able to let someone else take the lead. Maybe when he’s in drag he’s more open, because people aren’t quite as intimidated by him then. Well, maybe a little, but in different ways than he’s used to. 

People buy _him_ drinks when he's in drag. People tell him what they want to do to him, and then stand back, waiting to see if he’ll allow them to. People come up to him and ask if he wants to dance, or kiss, or just sit and talk. Sometimes, he needs to feel like he’s the one who’s being courted and pursued. 

He likes the way the clothes hang, so free and easy, exposing him even while they let him hide. The constant brush of softer, silkier fabrics against his body changes how he walks and how he sees the world. He finds a different rhythm in how he moves and how he thinks. He feels unrestrained and wild, mysterious and dangerous, and just a little bit unpredictable. 

His makeup is special when he’s in drag. He doesn’t do it to cover up what he is, only to bring certain aspects into clearer focus. His pouty lips, the hollows of his cheeks, the line of his nose. They’re all things he sees every day when he looks in the mirror, but most people overlook them. When he’s in drag - when he’s making himself pretty - he can accentuate them.

He sees the way people react to his drag. He sees the respect and the desire, the need to possess and dominate. Even his friends feel the pull and hear the quiet voice of want calling them. He’s the same person they’ve always known, but maybe they’ve never known this side of him.

He likes his pretty with an edge, though. There’s always something - a little hint or a big statement - that mixes hard and dirty with his pretty. It’s an attitude - an attitude that he wears in his drag, and an attitude that he wears in his eyes. It’s an attitude with a voice, and it shouts _Come at me. Try and tame me if you think you can, but you’re gonna get fucked up doing it_.

[ ](http://s557.photobucket.com/albums/ss14/casey270/adam/adam%202/?action=view&current=imagesqtbnANd9GcQRVxkhcdRFl7UOHZsQH.jpg)


End file.
